


All A Show

by MonoRose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e05 Meeseeks and Destroy, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, I fucking finally wrote another fic for another fuckin fandom, I have resolved to write more R&M fics tho, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Crying, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, ofc its this one, this is a fic i have wanted to write since i saw this scene like 3 years ago tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: This is an original scenario. In an alternative universe, Morty deals with the aftermath of being raped by King Jellybean. Rick tries to help him in his Rickly fashion.





	All A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this!

A breath as shaky as a leaf in the dry breeze quivered through him as he curled up on himself, making himself as small as he could possibly manage. Morty tried to breathe steadily, though the more he tried the more the air seemed to slip past him, until he was anxiously clawing at his throat for air. His nails dug into his skin, yet he didn’t register feeling any pain. He felt numb, filled to the brim with nothingness. He was barely aware of himself, of what was around him. He was rocking back and forth and was hoping in vain it would calm him. It didn’t.

 

He didn’t even notice a voice behind him as the full power of his panic attack consumed him. It wasn’t until there were firm hands on his shoulders that he was able to identify any feeling in his own body. The nails that dug into his throat suddenly weren’t his own, they were  _ his _ . The hands on his shoulders seemed to be weighing him down, pushing him, his face was shoved into the bowl of the toilet roughly, his arms pinned behind him securely, then he could  _ feel _ it against his ass, and the fear overpowered all else, he was helpless, an-

 

“-orty! Morty! Snap out of it, Morty! I-It’s me! Grandpa Ri-erRRRrp-Rick!” The hands weren’t so forceful suddenly. They were light, welcoming. Warm. “Y-Y-You’re safe Morty. You’re safe.” 

 

He was on his bed, in the safety of his room. On Earth, with Rick standing at the foot of his bed, hands placed gently on his shoulders, his face screwed up with an expression Morty had rarely seen on Rick’s face before. One that he was beginning to see more and more often. Concern.

 

Morty sputtered out coughing, suddenly feeling rugged mouthfuls of air sweep into his lungs. He could see past his own visions now, and glanced up hesitantly to see his grandpa looking down at him with a pitiful expression. The boy looked away quickly, disgusted with himself. He shied away from Rick’s touch, drawing in on himself as he continued to focus on his breathing. 

 

“...M-Morty?” Rick’s voice was tight and soft, a choked out whisper really. As if he were afraid of breaking Morty. Morty felt himself tense at the thought. Of course Rick was scared of breaking him, after the incident, after  _ finding _ him like  _ that _ \- Oh god, Morty must be such a humiliation.

 

Rick sat on the edge of Morty’s bed, seemingly deep in thought as he allowed Morty to recollect himself. He stared at the boy and would look away anytime Morty would frighteningly look up, only to make eye contact that was immediately shattered. Of course, Rick couldn’t even bear to look at him in the eyes..

 

“J-J-Just go away Rick.” Morty mumbled in a helpless voice. He buried his face in his knees finally, securely wrapping his arms around himself as he hid away from those all too concerned eyes that finally locked onto his figure.

 

“No way Morty- Look, I-I know I’m a fuckin’ assho-URRP-asshole, but we need to talk about what happened eventually. I-I-I mean you were just having a meltdown or something. Come on Morty, talk to me.” Rick offered, trailing off at the end, a thought seemed to linger on the tip of his tongue, but he must have bit it down. 

 

He was scared to talk about it, it would make it even more real than it already was. Regardless the vivid nightmares and daydreams still haunted him, what else could really worsen if he told Rick.  _ Admitting it aloud would be confirmation to himself that he was weak- That he couldn’t fight back.  _ Morty squeezed the skin on his arms tightly as his conflicting thoughts flooded through him. 

 

“Please Morty, h-how can I help you?” Rick spoke in that same hoarse whisper, genuine worry lacing his voice. 

 

Morty didn’t want to buy it, afraid that it was some elaborate trick or something. Morty was an  _ idiot _ , Rick was a genius. Morty was  _ worthless _ , Rick was a literal god. An outbreak of discovery, an enlightenment to all of science. A mind capable of what Morty could  _ barely fathom _ . He was  _ nothing _ \- And he was  _ disgusting. Dirty, used, retarded, expendable- _

 

He flinched away harshly when he felt a pair of gentle hands grab his shoulders again, yanking away so quickly that he slammed the back of his head in the wall harshly. Morty yelped in spite of himself, and he looked through his blurred vision and past Rick- Seeing something else entirely. Someone else. Panic stabbed him again, and Morty attempted to scramble away from the figure in front of him, sudden pleas rushing out of his mouth with no filter.

 

“D--Don’t! Please! Don’t-Don’t hurt me! I can’t- Not again-” The words were spewed out faster than he could process what was going on. He wasn’t on his bed anymore. Rick was long gone.  _ Rick didn’t save him. _ He was back in the stall, he couldn’t move. He was frozen. There was no fight or flight. He just froze as he stared doe eyed at the towering figure over him. 

 

Morty started to scream, twisting away from Rick as he tried desperately to press himself further into the wall. Rick backed up immediately, standing away from Morty’s bed as his grandson relived his experience. The boy was trembling and sobbing, begging for it to stop- clawing at his own skin with such ferocity that the jagged white lines soon began to sprout beads of blood. 

 

Rick couldn’t bring himself to touch Morty again, knowing full well that would only trigger a dangerous outcome. But Morty was hurting himself and was clearly too far gone to understand anything going on around him. Rick called his name out desperately to no avail. 

 

“I j-just want Rick! Please make it stop…” Morty wailed out between hiccups, choking back on the snot that had built up in his throat. Rick felt as if he was just shot with a volt of electricity, his heart shattering at the words. Morty had been crying out for him, and where had he been? Gambling, singing,  _ drinking _ .

 

“I-I-I’m sorry Morty.” He muttered with a sigh as he pulled a syringe out of one of his various hidden pockets, before sticking the hyperventilating boy with the needle, gently injecting the fluid into the boy as he sputtered at the contact before falling at ease at last.

 

Rick looked down at Morty with a teary look in his eyes, before he hardened his resolve and gingerly picked up his unconscious grandson. He had to keep him safe from others and himself, and had to help him in whatever way possible.

 

***

 

_ “Yes, just go with the flow.” That sickly sweet voice stuck to his neck in drizzles of syrupy slobber, he could feel the sappy thin arms wrap around his waist, pull him into the saccharine monster’s figure behind him.  _

 

_ He pulled away, stammering out excuses before he was roughly dragged back. Before he knew what was happening he was slammed into the stall, pressed down into the toilet as nasty words were oozing out of the candy’s mouth with vulgarity Morty had never had associated with him so directly. So disgustingly. _

 

_ He didn’t fight back at first, too stunned with fear to do anything. Thoughts racing through his mind. Was this really happening to him? Was he really here right now? Was he really going to let himself be raped in a vile bathroom stall, worlds away from his home. From his family.  _

 

_ Then he remembered Rick, and he felt a surge of determination electrify throughout himself. He began to fight, pushing with every ounce of strength, as the monster handled him carelessly, spewing out more degrading slurs. It was too late, Morty felt his face slammed into the toilet bowl, the water cold. Blinding. Deafening. He found himself helpless. _

 

_ He could feel his jeans ripped away from his hips, his underwear torn away. Could  _ feel _ the monster pressing his member against him. His head was finally released from the death grip in the water, he gulped breaths of air as his shoulders were still heavily weighed upon, pinning him in place. His arms hung uselessly at his side, his legs were spread. A slimy hand behind him grabbed at his cheeks roughly, spreading them apart from one another without mercy.  _

 

_ Then he felt it slam into him, causing him to scream out in agony before his skull was whipped down into the toilet again, the water drowning out his screams, pain blossomed from his forehead. It was largely ignored when he felt the large penis twisting inside of him, in a place that he had only ever explored a few times. The monster was cruel and spontaneous. _

 

_ It lasted forever. Morty was occasionally released for air, but was forced into the bowl as soon as he started screaming. Eventually he stopped trying. He let himself be pinned down, splayed out before the monster. Head hung in a crooked way, breaths ragged and pained. Broken and useless. _

 

_ After what seemed like hours of uncontrolled harsh thrusting, the monster’s pace sped up increasingly, he cried out in pleasure, still slurring insults of disgust of the boy he was raping. And Morty was mortified when he felt a burning hot liquid spurt into him, with nearly no ending to it. Morty merely whimpered as the body behind him leaned all its weight upon his small figure. Until it pulled away, freeing Morty at last.  _

 

_ “We should definitely try that again you sweet fuck.” The monster leered, with a last lewd look before he abandoned the teenage boy in the stall. _

 

_ He doesn’t remember what happened. The next thing he remembers is looking up at Rick through a foggy daze. There was disgust and anger twisted up on Rick’s face, and there was worry and fear. Morty couldn’t make sense of what he was saying, but he didn’t miss the tears that fell down Rick’s chin and onto Morty’s cheeks as his grandpa leaned over him. _

 

***

 

His flask laid abandoned on the floor of the garage. Morty was tucked away and strapped down to a hospital like bed that Rick had stored away in case of emergencies. Machinery surrounded them, all hooked up to Morty’s vitals in case anything happened to him.

 

His mind kept looping back to how much he needed a drink, but for Morty, he didn’t dare. He wouldn’t leave his side, his eyes locked on the gentle rise and fall of his chest. When the breathing began to get erratic, Rick stilled. Morty needed rest, that was for damn sure seeing as how his body hadn't been well rested for a few weeks now. But Rick was certain that his grandson was having night terrors of the incident. He harshly bit down on his lip, and didn’t interrupt. It wouldn’t do them any good to awaken the boy, and besides, he needed an ounce of sleep.

 

Morty attempted to thrash around on the bed, but Rick had secured his wrists and ankles in place. He was frightened Morty would try to hurt himself when he woke up. Would try to run. And he couldn’t let him run anymore. Rick swallowed his fear and worry down painfully as he watched on. 

 

Morty’s breathing was beginning to pick up, and the monitors that surrounded him showed that his heart rate was increasing. He started crying out in a strained voices, his sobs and screams only getting louder. When it was getting to worrying spike and Rick was just about to wake him up, they suddenly calmed down. He stopped moving entirely. His breathing was quick and pained, his mouth falling open in an empty scream. Rick stared at him in stunned silence, his eyes wide as he watched the fight in Morty was completely sucked out. 

 

While most would have assumed Morty had escaped the nightmare at last, Rick knew that this wasn’t the case. He was still there, but he was giving in. Rick could feel bile burning the back of his throat as his vision swam. He would never admit it, and he swallowed back the contents of his stomach instinctively. 

 

Finally Morty lay completely still, his breathing evened out, his mouth screwed shut. His eyes flitted around anxiously behind his eyelids. A few minutes passed when Rick saw tears pricking at the edges of Morty’s eyes, and he moved away when those large brown eyes tiredly fell open, straining to look around his environment. 

 

Rick could see panic fill his expression as soon as he tried to move his hand, the boy’s eyes becoming wide as he actually looked around without such glazed eyes, more clear and alert. When his eyes landed on Rick, he relaxed just an inch, though fear and distrust were still present. 

 

“What-What’s going on Rick?” Morty asked with a croaky voice, his throat dry from the screaming he had done in his sleep. 

 

Rick kept a neutral expression on his face as he looked at the boy, opting to sit in the chair to be more equally leveled with him. He didn’t want to frighten him after all. “What does it look like?” He bit out more harshly than he had intended, causing Morty to shrink away. Rick sighed in frustration, rubbing his palms over his eyes angrily before he looked at Morty again. “Y-You were all messed up Morty. Had a freakout. Were blabbering and hallucinating and all that shit. Had to sedate you and bring you in here to make sure you would be safe. Restrained you so y-you wouldn’t hurt yourself or something equally as idiotic.”

 

There was a silent storm brewing in Morty’s eyes, and he nodded curtly at the explanation. Not seeming to understand that Rick had gone out of his way just to help him. He tilted his head away from Rick and a heavy tension settled between them in the unacknowledged silence. Rick waited for anything, strained his mind for a way to break it. He was a genius, but he wasn’t a good person in reality. In fact he was closer to a monster than he was human. He wasn’t good at talking about his feelings, and he sure as hell didn’t know how to begin to approach Morty’s own feelings. About his trauma.

 

Morty was the one to break the silence at last, saying very faintly, “Y-You can just let me go now. I know you don’t really-really care. It’s all a show or something. Bu-But I don’t want to be your problem so..” Morty trailed off tiredly, his entire body slouched with defeat, curled up in fear. 

 

Rick wanted to get pissed off, to scream that he was trying his best and that he did care. But then he looked at the broken glassy look in Morty’s eyes, and he felt his breath stop. Because beyond all that pain and sadness and anger and betrayal Rick could see something else. Truth. Morty truly believed that Rick didn’t give half a fuck about him. And he had no reason to believe anything otherwise. After all, what the fuck has Rick done to show him he cared about him. He hadn’t even been there for Morty until it was too late.

 

Instead, Rick let himself go. He knew holding himself back from his guilt would prove nothing to Morty. He let the tears shine in his eyes, and he had to flit them away in fear of Morty’s reaction. Rick sucked in a shaky breath before turning back to look at Morty, “That’s not true Morty- I just- Fuck! I’m so sorry, I should have been there. What the fuck, who just lets their grandkid walk into an alien bathroom in an alien bar and doesn’t check on them after th-they’ve been gone for half an hour? I’m a shit grandpa but I’m going to try my best to help you now. I fffucking care Morty. Morty- I just- Please don’t think that I don’t. I know I don’t act like it- I probably never will- But fuck me I do. So fuckin’ much.”

 

There was a blank expression on Morty’s face, and Rick was mortified that he had said the wrong thing, had done something to upset the boy. But suddenly he noticed Morty’s lips were trembling, his eyes got softer until they melted with tears, his entire face getting red and blotchy as sobs broke through him. His entire body shook with them as he stumbled through an incoherent string of words. Among them though, Rick could make out, “Thank you,” “I love you,” among his own name being sputtered out way too many times.

 

A faint smile graced Rick’s features as he walked to the side of Morty’s bed, squatting down so he could hug the boy gently, calming him down. “I-It’s alright Morty,” He said with a trembling voice, “I’m here now. W-w-we’ll get through this Morty. Okay?”

 

He could feel Morty’s hot tears and snot soak through his shirt as he nodded, but Rick didn’t care. The boy was a quavering mess underneath him, but he leaned up as far as he could and pressed his face affectionately at the crook of Rick’s neck.

 

“Can y-you take these things off?” Morty asked hoarsely, obviously referring to his restraints. Rick hesitated slightly before undoing them, and was nearly knocked back when Morty threw his weight upon his grandpa, burying his face in his shirt as he tightly and nearly desperately clung to Rick’s own thin frame. He immediately drew his arms around Morty, squeezing him gently as he rocked them back and forth on the floor.

 

“I-I love you Rick.”

 

“Sh-shut the fuck up Morty…Fuck- I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I finally did it. Man, I don't remember writing this. And I just did it last night and this morning so. But I like it enough to post it. It's intended to be a one shot but if you all want more... Well just give me some feedback, ideas, suggestions. Or whatever. 
> 
> So personal note on this entire thing, well uhm, I cannot for the life of me stand to ship Rick and Morty as a couple. I go to a lot of fark places (obviously) but incest is a no touchy for me. I just- I can't. I tried briefly, try bearing through some really well written and intriguing fics with the ship but it's just- Not my thing. So just contributing some platonic grandpa grandson relationship aspects to the fandom. That's the plan anyways. (And if you write that ship don't worry this is not supposed to be like mean or anything just a personal thing ya feel?)
> 
> EDIT: Also also, did research on Tumblr for the stutters. I always feel so weird writing out stutters and feel as if I am being offensive idk. But I didn't want to randomly do it so read an in depth analysis and incorporated that into here. (http://writterings.tumblr.com/post/129944004325/rick-and-mortys-stutters) Let me know if I got that bit correctly. Also also, Rick is probably pretty OOC in this I know but I don't care.


End file.
